Jeff Hardy
Jeffrey Nero Hardy (born August 31, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, singer-songwriter, painter, and musician. He is currently signed to WWE, where he performs on the SmackDown brand. Hardy is best known for his work in the World Wrestling Entertainment. He also worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), Ring of Honor (ROH) and several companies on the independent circuit. Before gaining prominence in the WWE, Jeff along with his real life brother Matt, ran and performed for the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA). The Hardy brothers worked as enhancement talents for the WWF from 1994, and were signed to full-time contracts in 1998. They gained notoriety in the tag team division, partly due to their participation in Tables, Ladders and Chairs matches.9 With the addition of Lita, the team became known as "Team Xtreme" and continued to rise in popularity. Alongside Matt, Jeff won eleven world tag team championships between WWE, TNA and ROH. Hardy has had success as a singles wrestler, capturing his first of six world championships, the WWE Championship, in 2008 and going on to hold WWE's World Heavyweight Championship twice and the TNA World Heavyweight Championship three times. He has also won the Intercontinental Championship four times, the Hardcore Championship three times and the European Championship, Light Heavyweight Championship and United States Championship once each. He is the 18th Triple Crown Champion and 9th Grand Slam Champion in WWE history (one of five men to complete both WWE Grand Slam formats, and one of two to win all original Grand Slam titles). Hardy is involved in motocross, music, painting and other artistic endeavors. He is currently a member of the band PeroxWhy?Gen, with whom he has released two studio albums and one extended play. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Swanton Bomb (High-angle senton bomb) ** Twist of Fate / Twist of Hate (Front facelock cutter or front facelock stunner) * Signature moves ** 450° splash[ ** Baseball slide ** Diving clothesline, sometimes from the barricade ** Double leg drop to an opponent's midsection ** Fallaway powerbomb ** Handspring stinger splash ** Hardyac Arrest (Rope-aided corner dropkick) ** Mule kick ** One-man Poetry in Motion ** Plancha ** Positions himself at the top rope or on another ladder and then performs a diving leg drop or a splash after leapfrogging over the ladder ** Russian legsweep, often followed by a split leg pin ** Sitout reverse suplex slam ** Sitout jawbreaker ** Split-legged moonsault ** Spine Line (Arm trap cloverleaf) ** Standing somersault leg drop ** Whisper in the Wind (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent) * Managers ** Gangrel ** Lita ** Michael Hayes ** Reby Sky / Rebecca Hardy ** Terri ** Trish Stratus * Nicknames ** "The Anti-Christ of Professional Wrestling" ** "The Artist" (TNA) ** "The Charismatic Enigma" ** "The Daredevil" ** "The Legend Thriller" ** "The Nefarious Brother Nero" ** "The Rainbow-Haired Warrior" * Entrance themes ** OMEGA Championship Wrestling *** "Dead and Bloated" by Stone Temple Pilots ** World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment *** "Chase Manhattan" by Freebie and The Bean (used as a member of the The Hardy Boyz) *** "Loaded" by Zack Tempest (used as a member of the The Hardy Boyz) *** "Blood" by Jim Johnston (used as a member of The New Brood) *** "No More Words" by Endeverafter ** Ring of Honor *** "Tourniquet" by Marilyn Manson ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling *** "Modest" by PeroxWhy?Gen *** "Alien Waltz" by PeroxWhy?Gen *** "Modest" (2010 Remix) by PeroxWhy?Gen *** "Another Me" by PeroxWhy?Gen *** "Immortal Theme" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Immortal) *** "Resurrected" by PeroxWhy?Gen *** "Similar Creatures" by PeroxWhy?Gen *** "Time & Fate" by Dale Oliver & Jeff Hardy *** "Willow's Way" by Dale Oliver & Jeff Hardy (used as Willow) *** "Reptilian" (w/ "Creatures" Intro) by PeroxWhy?Gen (used as a member of The Hardys) *** "Placate" by PeroxWhy?Gen *** "Obsolete" (Acapella) by Jeff Hardy *** "Obsolete" by PeroxWhy?Gen *** "Obsolete Suite (Broken Hardys Theme)" by Rebecca Hardy (used as a member of The Broken Hardys) *** "Endogeny" by IdomMusic (used as Itchweeed) Championships and accomplishments * All Star Wrestling ** ASW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hardy * The Crash ** The Crash Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hardy * House of Glory ** HOG Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hardy * MCW Pro Wrestling ** MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hardy * National Championship Wrestling ** NCW Light Heavyweight Championship (4 times) * New Dimension Wrestling ** NDW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** NDW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hardy * New Frontier Wrestling Association ** NFWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * North East Wrestling ** NEW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NWA 2000 ** NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hardy * OMEGA Championship Wrestling ** OMEGA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** OMEGA New Frontiers Championship (1 time) ** OMEGA Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Matt Hardy ** First Triple Crown Champion * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Comeback of the Year (2007, 2012, 2017) ** Match of the Year (2000) – with Matt Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian (triangle Ladder match at WrestleMania 2000) ** Match of the Year (2001) – with Matt Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian (Tables, Ladders and Chairs match at WrestleMania X-Seven) ** Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2008, 2009) ** Tag Team of the Year (2000) – with Matt Hardy ** Ranked #7 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 ** Ranked #418 of the top 500 greatest wrestlers in the PWI Years in 2003 * Ring of Honor ** ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hardy * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Matt Hardy ** Bound for Glory Series (2012) ** Race for the Case (2017 – Green Case) ** TNA World Cup (2015) – with Crazzy Steve, Davey Richards, Gail Kim, Gunner and Rockstar Spud ** TNA World Cup (2016) – with Eddie Edwards, Jade, Jessie Godderz and Robbie E ** TNA Wrestler of the Year (2012) ** Match of the Decade (2010–2019) – vs. Matt Hardy (The Final Deletion) * Universal Wrestling Association ** UWA World Middleweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment ** World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** WWE Championship (1 time) ** WWE European Championship (1 time) ** WWE United States Championship (1 time) ** WWF/E Hardcore Championship (3 times) ** WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (4 times) ** WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hardy ** WWF/World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Matt Hardy ** WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hardy ** Eighteenth Triple Crown Champion ** Ninth Grand Slam Champion (under original format; Ninth overall) ** Twelfth Grand Slam Champion (under current format; nineteenth overall) ** Terri Invitational Tournament (1999) – with Matt Hardy ** Slammy Awards (2 times) *** Extreme Moment of the Year (2008, 2009) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Best Flying Wrestler (2000) ** Feud of the Year (2009) vs. CM Punk ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2011) vs. Sting at Victory Road (owing to Hardy's inebriation) * Wrestling Superstar ** Wrestling Superstar Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hardy Category:Alumni